


Salem X Ozpin lemons

by Insandiamond



Series: Before they broke up [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, He has 4 daughters with salem, I Ship It, I ship Salem x Ozpin/Ozma now, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR V6 C3, Ozpin's real name is Ozma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, him and salem acted like gods for a while, i need help with titles, watch that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insandiamond/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: Just a few lemons i just got finished watching RWBY V6 chapter 3 Ozpin and Salem fucked each other even after her skin became white so did her hair, she's Ozpin's goth Gf. ( i got better with my English)





	Salem X Ozpin lemons

“Salem” Ozma said looking up from his wooden desk, to see Salem with her ghostly pale skin that gave her a glow against the candles lighting the room,  
“my dear come to bed” she steeped closer to his desk her black silk robe dragged against the floor, it was loosely tied giving him an inviting look at her pale chest,  
“just a few more hours” he said dipping his quill in ink he went back to writing in a parchment scroll that would be sent to a kingdom off to the north.  
She grabbed his quill and sat it in the ink and forced him to look her in the eyes  
“come to bed my love” she smiled he sighed and got up she smiled managing to get Ozma from his studies he blew the candles out before closing the door to his studies they walked to their bed room which was a giant room with a bed in the center that had silk sheets a soft black blanket that made him want to stay in bed forever.  
He sighed and took his robe off and tossed it on the floor he changed into his pajamas and laid down with Salem propping herself up on her elbow  
“now why dress yourself?” she smirked as he pulled her closer, she was inches away from him  
“I love to have you undress me” he responded she kissed him wrapping her arms around his waist as Ozma pulled her on top of him she sat atop his hips  
“now” she broke the kiss and took his shirt off, she moved to slide his pants off when he stopped her  
“in a rush aren’t we” he grabbed her pulling her closer, so he could nip at her neck  
“Oz” she gasped as he bit her neck “oz that’ll show in the morning” she pushed against his chest sitting upright on his hips she could feel his erect cock against her inner thigh.  
A smile crept onto her face as she shook her hips against his erect cock drawing a slight moan from him  
“Don’t tease my love” he said with a chuckle as he untied her lose robe she held it close, so he couldn’t see her bare skin,  
“why you say that didn’t you tease last night?” she questioned “but on the other hand remove these dearie” she said touching Ozma’s pajama pants  
“with pleasure” he said She got off his lap for him to remove his pants she then took her robe off,  
They got back on the bed she took his spot on his laps with a smirk she shook her hips above his shaft,  
“Salem” he said with a smile he then pushed her to her side of the bed with a yelp he then got on top of her hovering her body

“ouch” she said looking up at him he chuckled  
“don’t forget I’m your king” he smirked  
“and I’m a goddess” she said  
Ozma then kissed her pressing his lips firmly against hers she groaned under his kiss he held her hands above her head he then released his hands and traced her body with his hands down to her hips  
She groaned as she felt him insert a finger into her burning clit she moaned as he pressed deeper  
“Oz” she huffed as he fingered her  
“what was that” he chuckled seeing her pale skin red, he then removed his finger and planted kisses down to her womanhood 

“Ozma” she huffed as he explored her with his tongue  
He gripped her thighs to keep her from bucking her hips,  
“don’t – “she huffed unable to grasp words “o” she gasped 

He then stopped allowing her to catch her breath  
“I nobody’s goddess but mine” he said kissing up her body and back to her neck he then thrusted into her drawing a whimper  
“o” she yelped she bucked her hips against his shaft,  
“oz” she huffed as he took his hands and grasped her ass,  
“that’s going to leave a mark” she yelled he then focused on hitting her spots everytime he did he drew a moan and whimper from her  
“I love it when you do this” he smirked she bit his neck leaving a hickey  
“ouch” he yelped 

“Ozma” she groaned. she gripped the covers as she was close to her climax  
“Salem” he huffed feeling his climax come closer he then moaned feeling it wash over him he looked down at Salem her checks were flushed,  
“we’ll have to clean this up” he said  
She rolled her eyes and kissed him smelling herself around his lips,  
“I know” she said in the kiss he pulled out getting a whimper from her.

“so, I’m your goddess and nobody’s else” she looked broke the kiss  
“um about that” he chuckled laying down next to her  
“next time you say something like that the punishment will be bad” she said  
“punishment?” he asked with a raised brow,  
“yes, I know what I said” she smiled


End file.
